Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus on which various operations can be carried out by using the front surface of a case as a view finder and by using the rear surface as a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
Recently, touch panels that display an image on a screen and can be operated by an operator by directly touching the screen are widely being used in various information processing terminals, so prices of touch panels supplied in large quantities have dropped. These information processing terminals include terminals called smart phones, which enable users to perform intuitive operations, so a touch panel is an essential component. Information processing terminals such as smart phones have not only a telephone function and imaging function but also other various functions used for Internet browsing, file editing, and the like.
With a conventional information processing terminal, a display unit, which displays images, icons, and the like on a screen and is used by the user as a view finder, and a touch panel, on which the user carries out touch operations with fingers, a stylus pen, and the like, are formed on the same surface. When imaging a subject, the user has executed a camera application by touching an icon or the like to enable an imaging function, after which the user has took a picture of the subject by touching, for example, an icon displayed on the touch panel while viewing the display unit. An exemplary operation carried out during imaging is to change an imaging parameter by moving an icon displayed on the touch panel.